


Something Sacred

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's changed. Gwen tries to understand why. (Post-ep for Everything Changes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 14, 2011 
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 165. 
> 
> **Happy Birthday** [cookielaura](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/). 
> 
> Prompt:TW - Gwen - Jack's braces. 
> 
> (Prompt originally for mmom, but now a gen-fic.) 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Gwen let herself into the flat as quietly as possible, hoping for time to think before Rhys woke up.

Her whole life had been turned inside out and upside down just in the last few hours. Aliens and madwomen with guns and a man who couldn’t die. 

A man who couldn’t die _and_ who dressed like something out of an old movie. 

She remembered an outing when she was a child. Her mother dressed to the nines and her father, in his best Harris Tweed, wearing braces. She’d always trusted her father. 

Maybe that’s why she’d chosen to trust Jack.


End file.
